


The Hand-made Knicker's Brigade

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Intimacy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tailoring, Underwear, Virginity, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Yuqi goes bra and knickers shopping with virgin girlfriend Shuhua
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Hand-made Knicker's Brigade

**Author's Note:**

> roeddwn i eisiau ysgrifennu rhywbeth eithaf bach a melys. felly dyma ni :)

"Woah, nice knickers." Yuqi grinned vibrantly at the sight of Shuhua. They were in the changing rooms of a dressmaker's that belonged to a good friend of another friend of theirs, Soojin. The dressmaker friend specializing in ethereal native-style dresses and underwear. At that moment, Shuhua was wearing a cream voile bra and high-waist knickers with peonies hand-embroidered across the fabric. Shuhua looked like the most beautiful dream. Yuqi wouldn't have minded getting Shuhua just then and -

  
"Go away." Shuhua covered up her chest, smiling shyly but still prettily. Yuqi's eyes gazed over the way Shuhua's mouth looked as she smiled and how her eyes crinkled at the corners. 

  
"No." Yuqi said softly and simply. She moved into the changing room with Shuhua, eyes drinking her in steadily. Oh my God, echoed over and over again in Yuqi's skull. 

  
"Stop it." Shuhua took a step back, her eyes illuminating in such a way that Yuqi couldn't help but gaze into them.

  
"Baby." Yuqi touched Shuhua's hands, pulling them away from where Shuhua was trying to cover up her body.

  
"No." Shuhua's hands touched Yuqi's shoulders, curving over the shape of them as Yuqi's arms entwined around Shuhua's waist.

  
"I'm your girlfriend." Yuqi's murmured softly to Shuhua. Her lips grazed gently across Shuhua's cheek.

  
"Uh-uh, go away, no." Shuhua got Yuqi out of the space and she shut the changing room door in Yuqi's face.

  
Shuhua's shyness and shock from sensations of touch and company due to her virginity was a constant endearment to Yuqi, something intent and precious that showed off remarkable parts of Shuhua's humanism and vulenerability and tenderness. But, sometimes, it couldn't help but make Yuqi feel a little cold.

  
Yuqi sighed, but her head snapped to the side. She could have sworn she just heard Soojin's voice.

  
Yuqi went out to the main studio's to see Soojin bent over a fabric-cutting table...no, no, it was alright. Soojin was sketching out a dress design on a piece of paper, and her friend was watching her create warmly, sitting in a Danish Art-Deco dark-green velvet armchair, smoking a white russian in a ink-ivory holder. Yuqi hoped Soojin got it on with the dressmaker. Soojin swore blind she was into men, but, genuinely, Yuqi thought that dressmaker was a very transcending woman. And no one had much idea.

  
The dressmaker smiled at Yuqi. "How does Shuhua like the peonie one?"

  
"I went in to ask her and I didn't get much of answer."

  
The dressmaker smiled languidly, and winked at Yuqi. "Give me a moment." The dressmaker went into the changing rooms.

  
Ten minutes later, the dressmaker came back out. "Your girl wants you."

  
Yuqi went into the changing rooms. Her mouth fell open at the side of Shuhua in a red lace body-suit, with a v-neck, a low-square back, and spaghetti-style straps.

  
"I like this one." Shuhua smiled brightly.

  
Yuqi fel blood rush down to her abdomen, tightening her up and making her feel hot. Oh...yes. Yuqi imagined lying Shuhua down on their bed and undoing the clasp between her legs so she could eat and lick Shuhua out...Oh, bloody God.

  
"Let's get it." Yuqi smiled too. Thank God I'm not a man, she mused, having sometimes wished she had a penis so she could screw Shuhua in a way that could really make her high. I'd have the leaning tower of pisa in my skirt.


End file.
